1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique apparatus and associated method for dispensing in a rapid and efficient manner elastic bands such as are used in connection with orthodontic appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with the use of orthodontics to establish desired movement of teeth, it has been known to secure individual or twin brackets to a patient's teeth and to pass a preshaped arch wire around the exterior of the brackets with the wire being partially received within outwardly open recesses of the bracket. It has been known to employ very small elastic bands which may have an inside diameter of about 1 millimeter and an external diameter of about 2.5 millimeters with a thickness of about 0.8 millimeters, for example, over the brackets in order to secure the wire in place.
Traditionally, the use of such miniature rubber bands or bands made of other materials has been difficult as a result of the small dimensions, the limited access to the work area and the difficulty in securing them to the irregularly configurated clips. It has been known to use tweezers, a hemostat or a small-tipped cleoid scaler for such purposes.
It has also been known to provide such bands on a spine type support which may be used for securing the bands without employing tools.
The prior art practice as hereinbefore described has resulted in the elastics frequently slipping off during installation, the pace of work being slowed by the need to apply them individually and also may, where extreme difficulty is encountered, serve to cast doubt in the mind of the patient upon the orthodontist's competence.
It has been known in other environments to suggest improved devices for the handling of rubber bands for different purposes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,967,625 and 4,257,420.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,038 discloses a color-coded system for facilitating ready selection of the desired size band.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,045 and 4,127,940 disclose hand tools adapted to be employed with the individual securement of rubber bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,187 discloses a system adapted to deliver orthodontic rubber bands by insertion of two semicircular cantilevered members between the bands and then urging the same over an enlarged symmetrical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,236 discloses an orthodontic elastic handling tool wherein a plurality of wire members are adapted to pass through the centers of the rubber bands and engage the forwardmost one and ultimately to urge it over a flared trumpet configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,137 discloses an instrument for attaching orthodontic elastic bands. The instrument has a number of undesirable features including lack of mechanical control and positioning of the elastic bands. It also requires undesirable application of force to the tooth in order to expel the elastic band.
In spite of these prior disclosures, there remains a need for a means for effectively handling and dispensing automatically small elastic bands, such as those used in connection with orthodontic appliances.